Project Omega
by thehunter28
Summary: A new netcrime syndicate appears, known as Project Omega. At the same time, Lan becomes friends with a girl, who Lan thinks could be involved with this organization. Now, Lan doesn't know if she's his friend or his enemy.
1. Back to School

Project Omega

Chapter 1: Back to School

It was the first day of 8th grade, and Lan, Mayl, Dex, and Yai were on the front lawn.

"So, Lan, are you ready for 8th grade?" Mayl teased Lan.

"Actually school would be a break for me since all my time has been spent on saving the world and stuff." Lan replied "I really hope I don't have to go through that again."

"I heard that they're going to be having a school netbattle tournament sometime." Dex grinned. "Me and Gutsman are going to take every navi that tries to stand up to us."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Dex." Lan warned.

"Anyway, what do you have for homeroom?" Lan asked Dex.

"I have Math." Dex replied. "It's useless considering everybody has a PET which also means everyone has a calculator."

"I have math too." Lan said. "I just want to get to virus busting, it's the only class I ever seem to get good grades in." Lan said. "Anyway, i'm gonna get to class now, don't want to make the teachers mad on the first day."

"Good idea."

Lan and Dex walked into the small math room.

A man was standing at the board.

Lan and Dex were the last people in the room.

"I assume you two are Lan Hikari and Dex Ooyama?" The man said.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Good." He said. "Now that everyone is here, I need to make an announcement."

The class quieted and he began speaking.

"Your math teacher is not here today, and there is no sub with math skills availible." The man said.

The class began to grin and give thumbs up to each other.

"You will be allowed to go to the netbattle room for this period."

The whole class started cheering.

They went to a room which was full of netbattle machines. People started looking around for challenges.

Lan was digging through his bag for some chips to use.

"Lan Hikari." An unfamiliar girl's voice was heard.

"Um." "Who are you?" Lan asked the girl.

"My name is Anna." She said. "So, you can use soul unison?" She asked.

"Um yeah, why?" Lan asked, kind of nervous, the girl was kind of attractive.

"Have you ever fought anybody else that can use soul unison?" She asked.

Lan was shocked. "You can use soul unison?"

"And that's why I want to battle you."

They walked over to the battle machine and jacked in their navis.

"Megaman.EXE and Jet.EXE downloaded." The netbattle machine's speakers said. "Please press button on your PET when ready."

They both hit the ready button and put in chips.

"Guts soul activate!" Lan shouted.

"Burner soul activate!" Anna shouted.

Lan glared at Anna. "Burner soul you said?" "As in Burnerman?"

"That's right." Anna said. "You know Atsuki?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had to battle him in a tournament after he almost set everything on fire." Lan glared.

"Hey, we accidentally winded up in the undernet, and Burnerman nearly sacrificed his life for my navi." "I used the soul to get rid of that navi."

"You're going down." Lan said.

"Don't be too confident, I've accomplished more than you think." She said mysteriously.

Woot! I hoped you guys liked the first chapter, more will come eventually. Review please!


	2. Visit From an Old Enemy

Project Omega

Chapter 2: A Visit From An Old Enemy

Megaman and Jet.EXE were about to start their battle. They both stared at each other's soul forms to attempt to spot a weakness.

"Go!" The battle machine's speakers blasted.

"Burning Jet!" The netnavi flew at Megaman with fire blasting out of his body, knocking Megaman across the battlefield.

"Megaman, let's rethink our strategy, this is going to be tough." Lan said.

"Gotcha Lan." Megaman replied.

"When he comes at you with another burning jet, hit him with a rocket gutspunch." Lan instructed.

"Burning Jet!" The navi shouted again.

"Rocket Gutspunch!" Megaman's arm increased in size, and launched off, creating an explosive collision.

The Gutspunch had knocked down Jet, and he didn't look as if he was going to get up any time soon. He reverted to normal form.

"Elec Blade, battlechip in, download!" Lan shouted. Megaman's arm transformed into a blade, glowing yellow at the edge, with electricity flowing through it.

"Attack now!" Lan shouted.

"Recovery battlechip in download!" Anna inserted a chip into her PET.

Jet's health was restored, but it was too late. Megaman's blade had already hit him.

"Now to finish you off." Lan said. "Sword!"

The Elec Blade was replaced with a standard sword chip.

"Widesword!" "Longsword!" "Program Advance!"

Megaman's swords combined into a powerful program advance.

"GO!" Lan shouted.

Megaman swiped the sword at Jet, and he automatically logged out.

"That was a nice try." Lan told Anna.

"Heh, but this battle machine logged Jet out too early, I could've gone longer." Anna said.

Lan was about to respond to Anna's comment, but then, the fire alarm went off, and the door locked itself.

"What's going on?" Lan said.

"I don't think the door would lock if there was a fire, check the windows!" Anna shouted.

Lan ran to the large windows and tried to lift them, but they wouldn't move.

"The windows have automatic controls over there." The teacher said. "Try those, they've always worked."

Lan ran to the window controls and pulled the switch. Nothing happened.

Anna ran near Lan. "Is there a jack-in port?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Lan replied.

"Megaman.EXE, Jack in! Execute!"

"Jet.EXE, Jack in! Execute!"

"Forget about me?" Dex said. "Gutsman.EXE, Jack in! Execute!"

The three navis entered the cyberworld of the automatic window.

"It's connected to the school's network, look there." Jet suggested.

They all ran to the portal that connected to the school's main network.

"Damn, it's not working!" Gutsman yelled.

"Viruses!" Megaman shouted, as a bunch of Mettaur3s advanced with their pickaxes

"Megabuster!" Megaman shot a group of blasts at the Blue Mettaurs.

The mettaurs ducked, and their reinforced helmets guarded them. They raised their pickaxes, and launched shockwaves at the navis.

"Barrier, Battlechip Download!" Anna shouted, and inserted a chip to guard the navis.

The barrier deflected the shockwaves.

"When they raise their pickaxes, that's their weak moment!" Lan said. "Use these chips once they do that!" "Cannon, slot in!"

Megaman's arm grew a cannon.

"Shoot now!"

Megaman fired the cannon, and hit the Mettaur in it's unprotected body, deleting it.

"Guts Machinegun!" Gutsman blasted the rest of the mettaurs with rapidfire shots.

The portal opened up, and the Navis were teleported to the school network.

Once they entered, they felt a violent shake.

Megaman took a look at where it was coming from. "Stoneman!" Megaman shouted.

"Long time no see megawimp!" Stoneman shouted. "I'll have much pleasure in deleting you!"

"You know you can't even defeat me alone, and I even have 2 strong allies here." Megaman taunted.

"You can't defeat me anymore, i've gained a lot of power over the past year." Stoneman said.

"We'll see about that!" Lan shouted. "BigBomb, battlechip in, download!"

"Cannons A, B, C Battlechip In Download!" Dex shouted. "Z-Cannon program advance!"

"Condor, battlechip in, download!" Anna added.

The bigbomb exploded on StoneMan, which chipped away a small bit of the large rock navi.

Gutsman's Z-Cannon fired cannons rapidly at the navi, but not much happened.

Jet's condor charged at stoneman, but it also didn't do much.

A faint black glow emitted from the large stone navi's body.

"Dark Chips..." Lan muttered. "Megaman, I think he's using a dark aura. I'm going to send you a lifesword to break it, then the others will attack.

"Roger." Megaman said.

"Sword, Widesword, Longsword!" "Program Advance, Lifesword!"

The three navis readied their weapons, Gutsman with a Rocket Gutspunch, and Jet with another condor chip.

Megaman jumped at Stoneman, and slashed the lifesword.

"Raaaagh!" Jet launched at Stoneman with the Condor, and it impacted Stoneman, sending him back a little.

Gutsman fired the rocket punch, and also did a good amount of damage, but still not enough to take him down.

"You can't defeat me." Stoneman taunted. "DARK AURA!" Another dark barrier surrounded Stoneman, which wouldn't be broken with anything short of a program advance.

"Activate Wind Soul!" Lan commanded.

Megaman's form changed to resemble Windman. The effects of the soul dissapated Stoneman's dark aura, and dragged him closer to make him easier to hit.

Stoneman raised his large arms and smashed the ground, knocking over the navis and cracking panels. Windsoul also provided floatshoes which made Megaman able to go over the panels normally, but if Gutsman and Jet made the wrong moves, they wouldn't be able to move.

Megaman used the fan that he acquired with the Windsoul, and slashed at Stoneman, suprisingly sending the heavy navi flying.

Jet launched his HiCannon, almost destroying him.

"P..." Stoneman tried to speak. "Proj..." The fall had damaged him severely. "Project Omega has only just begun." Stoneman finished as he was deleted.


	3. Mysterious Navi

Project Omega

Chapter 3: Mysterious Navi

"What?" Megaman said to Lan "I have no idea what StoneMan was talking about, but it didn't sound good. We should leave."

Gutsman and Jet agreed.

"Jack out." The three ops ordered.

The navis returned to their PETs.

The loudspeaker turned on. "Because of the previous event, the school is going to be inspected by police." "The remaining classes for the day are cancelled."

Lan smiled. "Nothing to worry about now, we already solved everything."

"We'd better leave then." Anna said.

"Can we wait for some people?" Lan asked Anna.

"Sure." She replied

The three walked out of the school and waited for the others. In a couple of minutes, Mayl and Yai came out of the school.

"Hi" Lan said. "This is Anna, she's in our homeroom and math."

Mayl and Yai waved. Anna nodded.

"A fire started in our room, and all of the doors and windows locked!" Yai shouted.

"Same here, but no fire." Anna said.

"Stoneman was screwing up the lockdown system or something." Lan said.

"We went into the net and defeated him, then everything went back to normal." Dex added.

"Yeah, everything is back to..." Anna was cut off by a dimensional area being created around the school grounds.

"Oh no..." Lan said as an explosion went off into the school. Fireman was on top of the school, but something about him was off. The navi's color was a darker shade, and looked much more threatening.

"FIREMAN!" Dex shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL MR.MATCH!"

"No, it's not Fireman, it's his dark form."

"Dark wha?" Dex asked.

"Navis have their own darksouls, which are evil versions of the original navi." Lan explained. "When the nebula incident happened, darksouls were created for a ton of navis we know."

"Anyway,considering there's a dimensional area..." Lan paused. "CROSS FUSION!"

Lan and Megaman crossed into one form inside the net-realworld dome created.

"Charge shot!" Cross Megaman shouted.

A powerful blast shot at fireman, but it had almost no effect on the dark fireman.

"I hate these dark forms." Cross Megaman muttered.

"Fire Tower!" The dark fireman shouted, as a stream of fire shot out of the ground and blasted towards megaman. The flames engulfed megaman and cancelled the cross fusion.

"CROSS FUSION!" was heard again but not from Lan and Megaman. It wasn't Anna, it was a male voice, and it couldn't be Dex because he doesn't have his own synchro chip, even though he's tried using one and failed miserably many times.

Lan was too hurt and tired to move, but he saw a black and green navi/human run towards Fireman.

"Giga Bomb!" A bomb, the same color of the navi detonated at fireman, deleting him.

The cross navi ran over to Lan. "Are you ok?" The cross navi asked.

Lan tried to respond, but his vision started to blur, and he was knocked out.

A/N: Yay, I updated. More within the next month


End file.
